


Бонусецкая история

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, ER (Established Relationship), M/M, Мифические существа, ООС, Юмор, нецензурная лексика, романтика, смена сущности, соулмейты, фентези, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Антон знает, что Арс оборотень, а Арсений в курсе, что Антон его Хранитель.





	Бонусецкая история

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7465369

На поясницу опустились пушистые лапы. Кот прошёлся вдоль позвоночника, надавливая на самые проблемные места и разминая мышцы. Дойдя до шеи, он чуть помял её и, развернувшись, ушёл обратно к крестцу.  
— Арс, чуть посильнее, пожалуйста. Да, вот так. Когти только не выпускай. Да-а-а-а… — Антон растёкся по кровати, кайфуя. Но всему, а особенно хорошему, приходит конец. Он почувствовал, как оборотень на нём меняется, как удлиняется его тело, теряя мягкий мех, становится больше и тяжелее, и уже через несколько секунд обнажённых ягодиц коснулись длинные пальцы, сминая упругую кожу пальцами.  
— Бля, ну ты ж не арбуз на рынке выбираешь. Хлопни ещё.  
— Будешь много болтать — хлопну, — хохотнул парень и, изогнувшись так, будто удалил себе пару рёбер, поцеловал упругую задницу Шастуна.  
Антон дёрнулся под ним, но скидывать не стал — делал он это больше для проформы, чтобы Попов не наглел чересчур.  
— Тебе вчера не хватило? Что за домогательства с утра пораньше? — пробурчал Шаст, стараясь глубже закопаться в подушку. Не получилось. Ну что ж, он пытался. А этот террорист не сдавался. Он погладил внутреннюю сторону бёдер, ласкаясь, прошёлся пальцами по ягодицам и, сдвинувшись ближе к лопаткам Антона, принялся разминать его поясницу.  
Попову вообще надо было отдать должное: руки у него просто золотые, и снимал боль и усталость он мастерски. Позволив себя мять и массировать, Шаст ненадолго уснул, почти полностью потеряв связь с реальностью. Которую, однако, вернул очень быстро, стоило приятной тяжести исчезнуть со спины. Он интуитивно потянулся туда, где сидел Арс, но рука схватила только воздух, и пришлось-таки открыть глаза. Нагло улыбаясь, котяра сидел на полу и смотрел на него своими нереальными глазами.  
— Мне стоило догадаться, что ты сядешь, — Шаст подвинулся к самому краю постели и сонно уставился на Арсения.  
— Тебе стоило догадаться, что я не просто кот. Были бы счастливы куда раньше.  
— Не нуди. В чём дело? Я забыл о чём-то?  
Арсений отвернулся, посмотрел на дверь и мотнул головой, как бы говоря: ничего страшного.  
— Арс, — уже строже произнёс Антон, — в чём дело?  
— Сегодня ровно шесть месяцев как мы вместе, — тихо произнёс мужчина, всё так же не глядя на своего парня. — То есть шесть месяцев, как ты знаешь, кто я. Послезавтра будет ровно полгода, как мы первый раз поцеловались. А ещё через неделю, полгода с первого секса.  
— Ты что, считал?! — голос подвёл Шастуна, и он малость дал петуха. — Иди ко мне, скорее, моё волшебное чудо.  
Попов покосился, чуть сощурив глаза, но вскоре широко улыбнулся и залез на узкую кровать, улёгся на Антона всем весом и поцеловал его, едва не мурча от удовольствия.  
Шаст обхватил оборотня за поясницу, погладил по спине, схватил за ягодицу и тихонько засмеялся.  
— Не помню, говорил ли, но я тебя люблю, Арс.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Тош.

За окном мир продолжал жить своей жизнью. Планета медленно крутилась, люди сновали по своим делам, а странная парочка, студент и оборотень, целовались до головокружения, лёжа на узкой кровати. Время для этих двоих будто замерло. Полгода вместе. А впереди ещё масса чудесных моментов. Впереди вся жизнь, которую они проживут бок о бок. Это ли не счастье?

— Ты меня укусил!  
— Прости. Давай поцелую?  
— Давай ты на хуй пойдёшь!  
— Давай!

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7465369 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
